


New chance

by Mayhewien



Series: Lee family [4]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, F/M, M/M, Middle Earth AU, Miggy is so done already, Multi, Nati is not ammused, Others remember, couple shots of vodka, miggy gonna kill the kraken and all who killed her friends in last au, new life, new start, others don't, remember me damn it! - Miggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhewien/pseuds/Mayhewien
Summary: Kboo miska is at it again
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong/Nati, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mark Lee/Lee Taemin/Miggy, Moon Taeil/Miska
Series: Lee family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746625
Kudos: 1





	New chance

**Author's Note:**

> So..here we go again..
> 
> pairings:
> 
> Miska & Taeil  
> Miggy & Mark
> 
> already dating:  
> Doyoung & Jaehyun (Jeno is their kid)  
> Baekhyun & Taeyong & Nati (Miska, Mark, Jisung and Chenle are their kids)
> 
> best friends:
> 
> Miska, Yuta and Chanyeol  
> Miggy, Haechan and Taeil  
> Nati and Doyoung
> 
> how they look like (eras) :
> 
> Taeil: Regular  
> Mark: Highway to Heaven  
> Taeyong: Simon says (stan the mullet or kfdljkflsdj)  
> Baekhyun: Hey mama (because yes)  
> Haechan: Boom  
> Chanyeol: Tempo  
> Yuta: highway to heaven  
> Doyoung: Boss  
> Jaehyun: Touch  
> Jeno: we go up  
> Jisung: we go up  
> Chenle: we go up  
> Taemin: Press your number
> 
> races:
> 
> Dragonborns: Chanyeol  
> Dwarfs: Miska  
> Wizards: Baekhyun, Nati, Jisung and Yuta  
> Elfs: Taeyong, Mark, Haechan and Jaehyun  
> Half demons: Miggy and Taeil  
> Humans: Doyoung and Jeno  
> Mermaids (normal humans in land tho): Taemin and Chenle

**Miggy**

Years went by, and blue haired half demon waited just for one person. She waited Haechan. He promised that when she is old enough, he will come for her. And after it, they can go and try to find all of their friends. When Miggy were almost 70 years old, she found Taeil. Taeil remembered her and hugged her tightly, crying and telling how much he missed all of them. Miggy cried as well, hanging out with one of her best friends, telling what happened to the rest of them. Miggy didn't understand, but somehow her old paintings and drawings made it to this world and she watched them with Taeil. "I remember this. This was when we first saw Miska, Nati and Mark." Miggy said and smiled. "Oh...you haven't changed almost at all. And nether have i." Taeil said and Miggy nodded. "Yeah, thankfully. Maybe it's easier this way. We can regonize all of them." Miggy said and smiled. She needed also find Taemin and...thank him for saving her back then. Back...when they were pirates. 

**Nati**

Black haired wizard just looked his husbands, who were both sleeping. Mark was also sleeping in upstairs. Still, she couldn't sleep. She has been waiting. Searching. His oldest son. Taeyong and Baekhyun didn't remember anything about their past lives. Nether did Mark. But Nati did. She remembered everything. She needed to find Miska. "Mommy mommy, lele is bullying me!" "am not!" Nati turned her head, just to see her two little babies. Baekhyun had found two babies abandoned just by some old..messy..dangerous road. There was no way Baekhyun would left babies on their own. So he took them back with him and..Taeyong and Nati said that they were now their babies and that's it. Mark loved them too, he surely took being big brother seriously. Sometimes it reminded her Miska. Mark was just like him...oh poor baby. Where was he? "Mommy, are you listening me? Lele is bullying meee!" Jisung whined. "Am not! You took my teddy bear!" Chenle yelled and lookes his mom. Nati shakes softly her head and smiled to her kids. "Now now, you need to play nicer with each others! Jisung, give lele his teddy bear back. And Lele, don't bully your brother." Nati said softly, her young kids. Oh how much she loved them all.

**Miska**

Shit he was in deep trouble. Miska was...how to say it nicely...an outcast in his race. He was a dwarf, sure. But he was all alone. His clan died a long ago, so did his family. They died right after Miska's birth. Others said that Miska was the reason for it and that he was bringing only bad luck to all of his close friends and family members. That's why Miska was all alone... Anyways he was now in deep shit to be honest. Miska was just trying to do his shopping, when he saw a dragonborn. Who yelled his name. And all the races knew how much dwarfs hated dragons and dragonborns. So it was shameful if they even talked to dragonborns. And now the dwarfs in marketplace hear how that....beast called him by his name. Oh how now they would exile him from his hometown. Orange haired dwarf ran as fast as he could, hoping that the beast wouldn't find him. How did it even knew his name? What was that? Miska ran straight to his home and locked the doors. "By Mahal what the hell!?" Miska yelled, trying to breath normally. 89 years old dwarf sighed softly, shaking his head. No, this couldn't be happening. Not to him. Groaning, did Miska walked to his bed and fell on it. If he never left home anymore, people couldn't exile him. Yes, that sounds good. "Miska, i know you are there. Open the door, please!" He heard someone yell as that someone knocked his door. It was that damn dragonborn. "Why would you do this to me mahal?" Miska whined as he was standing up from his bed. Did he really need to open the door for that dragonborn? 

**Miggy**

It was normal day and Miggy was jus hanging out with Taeil, when Haechan finally arrived. "You found Taeil! Excellent!" "Hyukkie!" Miggy yelled and hugged her other best friends, tears on her eyes. "It has been 70 years you idiot!" Miggy yelled, making Haechan laugh. "But to us, all of us only 70 years is really nothing, so...and i needed to make sure that i know where everyone were, so...i have been busy missy." Miggy started laughing and Taeil just shakes softly his head. "Good to see that you are just the same haechan i still remembered." Taeil said, making Haechan snigger. "Yeah, good to see that you too are just the same i remembered." Miggy looked her best friends and smiled softly to them. "So...who is our first target?" Miggy asked, looking her friends. "You mean targets. We go visit Nati, Baekhyun, Taeyong and Mark first." Haechan said. "Wait, you forgot to say Miska." "No...Miska is not with them. And i don't think that anyone of them remembers him at all." Haechan said and...Miggy hummed. But if Miska was not with Mark and Nati...where was he?

**Mark**

Black haired boy was just laying down on his bed. He had a weirdest dream. He was a pirate in that one. And...he had a big brother, called Miska. Mom was going to marry pops and dad, but...something went wrong. He just heard how Miska cried that they shouldn't kill Mark. Who they? Mark didn't know, he didn't see. Then he saw how they were walking in the darkness and...Mark hold tightly on Miska's hand, being afraid of letting go. It all felt so...real? But he knew it wasn't. No way. If it was, where Jisung and Chenle was? Pft, no way he ever had a big brother. And being a pirate? What? Mark sighed and looked his room's walls, thinking. It wasn't real. So why...why did he feel like this wouldn't be the end of it?


End file.
